Marlfox Past
by Meanderings
Summary: First Redwall Fic Mokkan wasn't the last Marlfox. There was another one, except this marlfox doesn't know anything about Marlfoxes.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Redwall.

This is my first Redwall fic so please take your time and read it.

If I'm doing anything wrong or if I'm copying something, please tell me. I don't have time to read all the Redwall fics.

* * *

From what I am told, I am a Marlfox. The last one. What was a Marlfox I wondered? No one told me. They were all too scared. They just told me to go to Redwall. Where was Redwall? I had no clue. They also told me that vermin should stay away. Well, at least I didn't kill somebeast, not yet.

Currently, my brother and I were traveling through a place called Mossflower. According to a band of vermin, Redwall was said to be someplace around Mossflower. But why Redwall. Wasn't a Redwall a peaceful place? Why would they know about Marlfoxes like me and my brother? I supposed Redwall was a place of knowledge, full of history.

I yawn. We've been traveling through the woods for days. Why did Redwall have to be built somewhere here? It was so easy to get lost in the Mossflower Woods. Why, just a few days ago, my brother discovered that we were going in circles. He blamed me as usual.

Speaking of my brother, he's a rather mean creature. It's amazing how he's related to me. He's always pushing and ordering me around. Why not refuse you might think? I'm not a beast that's prone to violence, but I don't mind it. Quite absurd many say. Many say that Marlfoxes are the most sinister creatures of all. My brother, never once did he cared about me. The only thing that he and me got along with was trying to find Redwall. He calls it a nasty place. He should go join some horde. Good riddance to scum.

At least he's useful for something, finding food. He shot three sparrows with my bow last night. He's pretty talented at making food as well. The stew was tasty all right. I better stop thinking about food right now. I'm starving! And my brother is eyeing me. Probably because of my stomach.

Oops. Not paying attention to where I'm going. I bumped straight into my brother. Thankfully he didn't punish me. He just glared and told me to start a fire while he went to find food. I wonder if he meant to set the woods on fire. Nah. I build a fire and wait for my brother to return.

The moon's out. It reminds me of silver. I get up and pace around. Where in the world was my brother? He should be back by now. I kick a stone with my paw. Stupid me. My brother was trying to scare me of course. I always hate it when he played pranks. Last time he did one on me, I fell into a river and down a waterfall. It was _not_ fun at all. Still, it's good to see my brother smiling instead of frowning.

God! Where is he! Silly isn't it. Just a while ago, I was saying good riddance to him. Now, I'm worrying my bushy tail off because of him. That's it, I'm going to look for him. I'm good at tracking. It was too easy to find him. The sight didn't greet me well though. I saw him lying on the ground, covered in blood. A dagger protruding from his stomach. Great, now I'm next. I'm stay still, listening for anybeast approaching me.

EEK! Too fast. I feel a blade at my throat. So much for trying to find Redwall. I close my eyes, ready to end up in hell. Instead, I find my paws being tied up. I spin around. It's a ferret and a nasty one from the looks of it. The ferret blindfolds me and starts to lead me to somewhere. Where that is, I don't want to know.

The ferret stops me, takes off the blindfold, and knocks me senseless. Should've just kept me blindfolded.

* * *

The next day, I wake up to that annoying ferret's voice. What was his name? Min... Minty... umm... oh well. Why am I not dead yet? Yesterday night, one of the vermin that was in the ferret's band woke me up. Pity, I was having such a nice dream. Weasel told me two options: Die, or join. Of course I joined, being the coward that my brother always called me.

"Oi! You! Getup! We're moving!" shouted the ferret. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out of him. I get up and trail behind the band as they march. There are three ferrets, five weasels, two stoats, eight or ten rats, and one fox. Geez, foxes aren't really popular these days aren't they. With all the double-crossing, I bet the fox population was cut in half.

We keep on traveling 'till noon. I gave up trying to run away as I was caught every single time. My body was protesting to all the whipping. Right now, I'm searching for food with another weasel. I rub a sore spot on the back of my neck. My other paw is gathering berries and fruits. If I just had my weapons, then those scum would know pain. Yikes! I nearly tripped over a root, which, haha, the weasel did. I snicker. "Pathetic fool," I call the weasel. The weasel is even more wimper than me. He begging me not to hurt him. As if! I give him a few good kicks before letting him up.

We head back, the weasel keeping a good few feet away from me. He smelled horrible! I get back to camp, and realize, the whole band smelled. Have they ever heard of a bath? Trying to breathe as little as possible, I hand the berries to the cook and sit down next to the fox. He cackles a bit. " I don't stink." I let out my breath in relief. The fox didn't stink at all, in fact, he smelled like something good. Strange... I suppose it's a fox thing.

I nearly fainted when the so called food was passed to me. It was goo, that's what it was. Slimey, slippery, stinking, goo! I pinch my nose and take a bite. Just as I thought! Yuck! What made me choose to join this band of vermin over death. I push my bowl to a rat. " Here. You eat it." I start to head off and landed in a puddle of mud. The others laughed and teased. What did I do to deserve this?

I scramble up and run off to find a stream. My fur was so sticky. I hear water nearby and jump into it. I take my time and play around. God, it felt great to get that foul substance off of me. What? Young female foxes like me have got to keep their coat in good condition. I resurface and get dragged out and back to camp by a rat.

Night fell and it's my turn to watch. I was closely watched by the fox of course. I slap a mixture of herbs onto my lower back side. The stupid ferret didn't have to whip me again. I was just taking a bath. I lay down. Who cares if it's my watch. The fox can take over. I need some rest.

What's my name? Didn't I already tell you? If not, I'll tell you later.

* * *

This is my first Redwall fic. So please be nice and review! 


End file.
